HCV is a major human pathogen, infecting an estimated 170 million persons worldwide—roughly five times the number infected by human immunodeficiency virus type 1. A substantial fraction of these HCV infected individuals develop serious progressive liver disease, including cirrhosis and hepatocellular carcinoma.
The current standard of care for HCV, which employs a combination of pegylated-interferon and ribavirin, has a non-optimal success rate in achieving sustained viral response and causes numerous side effects. Thus, there is a clear and long-felt need to develop effective therapies to address this undermet medical need.
HCV is a positive-stranded RNA virus. Based on a comparison of the deduced amino acid sequence and the extensive similarity in the 5′ untranslated region, HCV has been classified as a separate genus in the Flaviviridae family. All members of the Flaviviridae family have enveloped virions that contain a positive stranded RNA genome encoding all known virus-specific proteins via translation of a single, uninterrupted, open reading frame.
Considerable heterogeneity is found within the nucleotide and encoded amino acid sequence throughout the HCV genome due to the high error rate of the encoded RNA dependent RNA polymerase which lacks a proof-reading capability. At least six major genotypes have been characterized, and more than 50 subtypes have been described with distribution worldwide. The clinical significance of the genetic heterogeneity of HCV has demonstrated a propensity for mutations to arise during monotherapy treatment, thus additional treatment options for use are desired. The possible modulator effect of genotypes on pathogenesis and therapy remains elusive.
The single strand HCV RNA genome is approximately 9500 nucleotides in length and has a single open reading frame (ORF) encoding a single large polyprotein of about 3000 amino acids. In infected cells, this polyprotein is cleaved at multiple sites by cellular and viral proteases to produce the structural and non-structural (NS) proteins. In the case of HCV, the generation of mature non-structural proteins (NS2, NS3, NS4A, NS4B, NS5A, and NS5B) is effected by two viral proteases. The first one is believed to be a metalloprotease and cleaves at the NS2-NS3 junction; the second one is a serine protease contained within the N-terminal region of NS3 (also referred to herein as NS3 protease) and mediates all the subsequent cleavages downstream of NS3, both in cis, at the NS3-NS4A cleavage site, and in trans, for the remaining NS4A-NS4B, NS4B-NS5A, NS5A-NS5B sites. The NS4A protein appears to serve multiple functions by both acting as a cofactor for the NS3 protease and assisting in the membrane localization of NS3 and other viral replicase components. The formation of a NS3-NS4A complex is necessary for proper protease activity resulting in increased proteolytic efficiency of the cleavage events. The NS3 protein also exhibits nucleoside triphosphatase and RNA helicase activities. NS5B (also referred to herein as HCV polymerase) is a RNA-dependent RNA polymerase that is involved in the replication of HCV with other HCV proteins, including NS5A, in a replicase complex.
Compounds useful for treating HCV-infected patients are desired which selectively inhibit HCV viral replication. In particular, compounds which are effective to inhibit the function of the NS5A protein are desired. The HCV NS5A protein is described, for example, in the following references: S. L. Tan, et al., Virology, 284:1-12 (2001); K.-J. Park, et al., J. Biol. Chem., 30711-30718 (2003); T. L. Tellinghuisen, et al., Nature, 435, 374 (2005); R. A. Love, et al., J. Virol, 83, 4395 (2009); N. Appel, et al., J. Biol. Chem., 281, 9833 (2006); L. Huang, J. Biol. Chem., 280, 36417 (2005); C. Rice, et al., WO2006093867.
In a first aspect the present disclosure provides a compound of Formula (I)
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, wherein
L is selected from a bond,

R1 and R2 are

R1 is
and
R2 is selected from
wherein  denotes the point of attachment to the parent molecule;
R3 and R4 are independently selected from hydrogen and halo;
each R5 is independently selected from hydrogen and alkyl;
each R6 is independently selected from hydrogen and alkyl;
R6a is hydrogen or alkyl, wherein the alkyl can optionally form a fused three-membered ring with an adjacent carbon atom;
each R7 is independently selected from hydrogen and —C(O)R8; and
each R8 is independently selected from alkoxy, alkyl, arylalkoxy, arylalkyl, cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclylalkyl, (NRcRd)alkenyl, and (NRcRd)alkyl.
In a first embodiment of the first aspect the present disclosure provides a compound of Formula (I), or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, wherein L is a bond. In a second embodiment of the first aspect, R1 is
and
R2 is selected from
In a third embodiment of the first aspect, R5 is hydrogen, R6 is methyl, and R6a is alkyl, wherein the alkyl forms a fused three-membered ring with an adjacent carbon.
In a fourth embodiment of the first aspect the present disclosure provides a compound of Formula (I), or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, wherein L is a bond, R1 and R2 are each
each R5 is hydrogen, each R6 is methyl; and each R4 is chloro.
In a fifth embodiment of the first aspect the present disclosure provides a compound of Formula (I), or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, wherein L is a bond and R1 and R2 are each

In a sixth embodiment of the first aspect the present disclosure provides a compound of Formula (I), or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, wherein L is 
In a seventh embodiment R1 and R2 are each

In an eighth embodiment, R5 is hydrogen and R6 is methyl.
In a second aspect the present disclosure provides a composition comprising a compound of Formula (I), or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier. In a first embodiment of the second aspect the composition further comprises one or two additional compounds having anti-HCV activity. In a second embodiment of the second aspect at least one of the additional compounds is an interferon or a ribavirin. In a third embodiment the interferon is selected from interferon alpha 2B, pegylated interferon alpha, consensus interferon, interferon alpha 2A, and lymphoblastoid interferon tau.
In a fourth embodiment of the second aspect the present disclosure provides a composition comprising a compound of Formula (I), or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier, and one or two additional compounds having anti-HCV activity, wherein at least one of the additional compounds is selected from interleukin 2, interleukin 6, interleukin 12, a compound that enhances the development of a type 1 helper T cell response, interfering RNA, anti-sense RNA, Imiqimod, ribavirin, an inosine 5′-monophosphate dehydrogenase inhibitor, amantadine, and rimantadine.
In a fifth embodiment of the second aspect the present disclosure provides a composition comprising a compound of Formula (I), or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier, and one or two additional compounds having anti-HCV activity, wherein at least one of the additional compounds is effective to inhibit the function of a target selected from HCV metalloprotease, HCV serine protease, HCV polymerase, HCV helicase, HCV NS4B protein, HCV entry, HCV assembly, HCV egress, HCV NS5A protein, and IMPDH for the treatment of an HCV infection.
In a third aspect the present disclosure provides a method of treating an HCV infection in a patient, comprising administering to the patient a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of Formula (I), or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof. In a first embodiment of the third aspect the method further comprises administering one or two additional compounds having anti-HCV activity prior to, after or simultaneously with the compound of Formula (I), or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof. In a second embodiment of the third aspect at least one of the additional compounds is an interferon or a ribavirin. In a third embodiment of the third aspect the interferon is selected from interferon alpha 2B, pegylated interferon alpha, consensus interferon, interferon alpha 2A, and lymphoblastoid interferon tau.
In a fourth embodiment of the third aspect the present disclosure provides a method of treating an HCV infection in a patient, comprising administering to the patient a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of Formula (I), or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, and one or two additional compounds having anti-HCV activity prior to, after or simultaneously with the compound of Formula (I), or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, wherein at least one of the additional compounds is selected from interleukin 2, interleukin 6, interleukin 12, a compound that enhances the development of a type 1 helper T cell response, interfering RNA, anti-sense RNA, Imiqimod, ribavirin, an inosine 5′-monophosphate dehydrogenase inhibitor, amantadine, and rimantadine.
In a fifth embodiment of the third aspect the present disclosure provides a method of treating an HCV infection in a patient, comprising administering to the patient a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of Formula (I), or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, and one or two additional compounds having anti-HCV activity prior to, after or simultaneously with the compound of Formula (I), or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, wherein at least one of the additional compounds is effective to inhibit the function of a target selected from HCV metalloprotease, HCV serine protease, HCV polymerase, HCV helicase, HCV NS4B protein, HCV entry, HCV assembly, HCV egress, HCV NS5A protein, and IMPDH for the treatment of an HCV infection.
Other embodiments of the present disclosure may comprise suitable combinations of two or more of embodiments and/or aspects disclosed herein.
Yet other embodiments and aspects of the disclosure will be apparent according to the description provided below.
The compounds of the present disclosure also exist as tautomers; therefore the present disclosure also encompasses all tautomeric forms.
The description of the present disclosure herein should be construed in congruity with the laws and principals of chemical bonding.
It should be understood that the compounds encompassed by the present disclosure are those that are suitably stable for use as pharmaceutical agent.
It is intended that the definition of any substituent or variable (e.g., R5, R6, and R7) at a particular location in a molecule be independent of its definitions elsewhere in that molecule.
All patents, patent applications, and literature references cited in the specification are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety. In the case of inconsistencies, the present disclosure, including definitions, will prevail.
As used in the present specification, the following terms have the meanings indicated:
As used herein, the singular forms “a”, “an”, and “the” include plural reference unless the context clearly dictates otherwise.
Unless stated otherwise, all aryl, cycloalkyl, and heterocyclyl groups of the present disclosure may be substituted as described in each of their respective definitions. For example, the aryl part of an arylalkyl group may be substituted as described in the definition of the term ‘aryl’.
The term “alkoxy,” as used herein, refers to an alkyl group attached to the parent molecular moiety through an oxygen atom.
The term “alkyl,” as used herein, refers to a group derived from a straight or branched chain saturated hydrocarbon containing from one to six carbon atoms. In the compounds of the present disclosure, when R6a is alkyl, each alkyl can optionally form a fused three- to six-membered ring with an adjacent carbon atom to provide the structure shown below:

The term “aryl,” as used herein, refers to a phenyl group, or a bicyclic fused ring system wherein one or both of the rings is a phenyl group. Bicyclic fused ring systems consist of a phenyl group fused to a four- to six-membered aromatic or non-aromatic carbocyclic ring. The aryl groups of the present disclosure can be attached to the parent molecular moiety through any substitutable carbon atom in the group. Representative examples of aryl groups include, but are not limited to, indanyl, indenyl, naphthyl, phenyl, and tetrahydronaphthyl. The aryl groups of the present disclosure are optionally substituted with one, two, three, four, or five substituents independently selected from alkoxy, alkoxyalkyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkyl, alkylcarbonyl, a second aryl group, arylalkoxy, arylalkyl, arylcarbonyl, cyano, halo, haloalkoxy, haloalkyl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclylalkyl, heterocyclylcarbonyl, hydroxy, hydroxyalkyl, nitro, —NRxRy, (NRxRy)alkyl, oxo, and —P(O)OR2, wherein each R is independently selected from hydrogen and alkyl; and wherein the alkyl part of the arylalkyl and the heterocyclylalkyl are unsubstituted and wherein the second aryl group, the aryl part of the arylalkyl, the aryl part of the arylcarbonyl, the heterocyclyl, and the heterocyclyl part of the heterocyclylalkyl and the heterocyclylcarbonyl are further optionally substituted with one, two, or three substituents independently selected from alkoxy, alkyl, cyano, halo, haloalkoxy, haloalkyl, and nitro.
The term “arylalkyl,” as used herein, refers to an alkyl group substituted with one, two, or three aryl groups. The alkyl part of the arylalkyl is further optionally substituted with one or two additional groups independently selected from alkoxy, alkylcarbonyloxy, halo, haloalkoxy, haloalkyl, heterocyclyl, hydroxy, and —NRcRd, wherein the heterocyclyl is further optionally substituted with one or two substituents independently selected from alkoxy, alkyl, unsubstituted aryl, unsubstituted arylalkoxy, unsubstituted arylalkoxycarbonyl, halo, haloalkoxy, haloalkyl, hydroxy, —NRxRy, and oxo.
The term “cycloalkyl,” as used herein, refers to a saturated monocyclic, hydrocarbon ring system having three to seven carbon atoms and zero heteroatoms. Representative examples of cycloalkyl groups include, but are not limited to, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, and cyclohexyl. The cycloalkyl groups of the present disclosure are optionally substituted with one, two, three, four, or five substituents independently selected from alkoxy, alkyl, aryl, cyano, halo, haloalkoxy, haloalkyl, heterocyclyl, hydroxy, hydroxyalkyl, nitro, and —NRxRy, wherein the aryl and the heterocyclyl are further optionally substituted with one, two, or three substituents independently selected from alkoxy, alkyl, cyano, halo, haloalkoxy, haloalkyl, hydroxy, and nitro.
The term “heterocyclyl,” as used herein, refers to a four-, five-, six-, or seven-membered ring containing one, two, three, or four heteroatoms independently selected from nitrogen, oxygen, and sulfur. The four-membered ring has zero double bonds, the five-membered ring has zero to two double bonds, and the six- and seven-membered rings have zero to three double bonds. The term “heterocyclyl” also includes bicyclic groups in which the heterocyclyl ring is fused to another monocyclic heterocyclyl group, or a four- to six-membered aromatic or non-aromatic carbocyclic ring; as well as bridged bicyclic groups such as 7-azabicyclo[2.2.1]hept-7-yl, 2-azabicyclo[2.2.2]oct-2-yl, and 2-azabicyclo[2.2.2]oct-3-yl. The heterocyclyl groups of the present disclosure can be attached to the parent molecular moiety through any carbon atom or nitrogen atom in the group. Examples of heterocyclyl groups include, but are not limited to, benzothienyl, furyl, imidazolyl, indolinyl, indolyl, isoquinolinyl, isothiazolyl, isoxazolyl, morpholinyl, oxazolyl, piperazinyl, piperidinyl, pyrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrrolidinyl, pyrrolopyridinyl, pyrrolyl, quinolinyl, thiazolyl, thienyl, and thiomorpholinyl. The heterocyclyl groups of the present disclosure are optionally substituted with one, two, three, four, or five substituents independently selected from alkenyl, alkoxy, alkoxyalkyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkyl, alkylcarbonyl, aryl, arylalkyl, arylcarbonyl, cyano, halo, haloalkoxy, haloalkyl, a second heterocyclyl group, heterocyclylalkyl, heterocyclylcarbonyl, hydroxy, hydroxyalkyl, nitro, —NRxRy, (NRxRy)alkyl, and oxo, wherein the alkyl part of the arylalkyl and the heterocyclylalkyl are unsubstituted and wherein the aryl, the aryl part of the arylalkyl, the aryl part of the arylcarbonyl, the second heterocyclyl group, and the heterocyclyl part of the heterocyclylalkyl and the heterocyclylcarbonyl are further optionally substituted with one, two, or three substituents independently selected from alkoxy, alkyl, cyano, halo, haloalkoxy, haloalkyl, and nitro.
The term “heterocyclylalkyl,” as used herein, refers to an alkyl group substituted with one, two, or three heterocyclyl groups. The alkyl part of the heterocyclylalkyl is further optionally substituted with one or two additional groups independently selected from alkoxy, alkylcarbonyloxy, aryl, halo, haloalkoxy, haloalkyl, hydroxy, and —NRcRd, wherein the aryl is further optionally substituted with one or two substituents independently selected from alkoxy, alkyl, unsubstituted aryl, unsubstituted arylalkoxy, unsubstituted arylalkoxycarbonyl, halo, haloalkoxy, haloalkyl, hydroxy, and —RxRy.
The term “—NRcRd,” as used herein, refers to two groups, Rc and Rd, which are attached to the parent molecular moiety through a nitrogen atom. Rc and Rd are independently selected from hydrogen, alkenyloxycarbonyl, alkoxyalkylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkyl, alkylcarbonyl, alkylsulfonyl, aryl, arylalkoxycarbonyl, arylalkyl, arylalkylcarbonyl, arylcarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, arylsulfonyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkyloxycarbonyl, cycloalkylsulfonyl, formyl, haloalkoxycarbonyl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclylalkoxycarbonyl, heterocyclylalkyl, heterocyclylalkylcarbonyl, heterocyclylcarbonyl, heterocyclyloxycarbonyl, hydroxyalkylcarbonyl, (NReRf)alkyl, (NReRf)alkylcarbonyl, (NReRf)carbonyl, (NReRf)sulfonyl, —C(NCN)OR′, and —C(NCN)NRxRy, wherein R′ is selected from alkyl and unsubstituted phenyl, and wherein the alkyl part of the arylalkyl, the arylalkylcarbonyl, the heterocyclylalkyl, and the heterocyclylalkylcarbonyl are further optionally substituted with one —NReRf group; and wherein the aryl, the aryl part of the arylalkoxycarbonyl, the arylalkyl, the arylalkylcarbonyl, the arylcarbonyl, the aryloxycarbonyl, and the arylsulfonyl, the heterocyclyl, and the heterocyclyl part of the heterocyclylalkoxycarbonyl, the heterocyclylalkyl, the heterocyclylalkylcarbonyl, the heterocyclylcarbonyl, and the heterocyclyloxycarbonyl are further optionally substituted with one, two, or three substituents independently selected from alkoxy, alkyl, cyano, halo, haloalkoxy, haloalkyl, and nitro.
The term “(NRcRd)alkenyl,” as used herein, refers to
wherein Rc and Rd are as defined herein and each Rq is independently hydrogen or C1-3 alkyl.
The term “(NRcRd)alkyl,” as used herein, refers to an alkyl group substituted with one or two —NRcRd groups. The alkyl part of the (NRcRd)alkyl is further optionally substituted with one or two additional groups selected from alkoxy, alkoxyalkylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkylsulfanyl, arylalkoxycarbonyl, carboxy, cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclylcarbonyl, hydroxy, and (NReRf)carbonyl; wherein the heterocyclyl is further optionally substituted with one, two, three, four, or five substituents independently selected from alkoxy, alkyl, cyano, halo, haloalkoxy, haloalkyl, and nitro.
The term “—NReRf,” as used herein, refers to two groups, Re and Rf, which are attached to the parent molecular moiety through a nitrogen atom. Re and Rf are independently selected from hydrogen, alkyl, unsubstituted aryl, unsubstituted arylalkyl, unsubstituted cycloalkyl, unsubstituted (cycloalkyl)alkyl, unsubstituted heterocyclyl, unsubstituted heterocyclylalkyl, (NRxRy)alkyl, and (NRxRy)carbonyl.
The term “—NRxRy,” as used herein, refers to two groups, Rx and Ry, which are attached to the parent molecular moiety through a nitrogen atom. Rx and Ry are independently selected from hydrogen, alkoxycarbonyl, alkyl, alkylcarbonyl, unsubstituted aryl, unsubstituted arylalkoxycarbonyl, unsubstituted arylalkyl, unsubstituted cycloalkyl, unsubstituted heterocyclyl, and (NRx′Ry′)carbonyl, wherein Rx′ and Ry′ are independently selected from hydrogen and alkyl.
Asymmetric centers exist in the compounds of the present disclosure. These centers are designated by the symbols “R” or “S”, depending on the configuration of substituents around the chiral carbon atom. It should be understood that the disclosure encompasses all stereochemical isomeric forms, or mixtures thereof, which possess the ability to inhibit NS5A. Individual stereoisomers of compounds can be prepared synthetically from commercially available starting materials which contain chiral centers or by preparation of mixtures of enantiomeric products followed by separation such as conversion to a mixture of diastereomers followed by separation or recrystallization, chromatographic techniques, or direct separation of enantiomers on chiral chromatographic columns. Starting compounds of particular stereochemistry are either commercially available or can be made and resolved by techniques known in the art.
Certain compounds of the present disclosure may also exist in different stable conformational forms which may be separable. Torsional asymmetry due to restricted rotation about an asymmetric single bond, for example because of steric hindrance or ring strain, may permit separation of different conformers. The present disclosure includes each conformational isomer of these compounds and mixtures thereof.
The term “compounds of the present disclosure”, and equivalent expressions, are meant to embrace compounds of Formula (I), and pharmaceutically acceptable enantiomers, diastereomers, and salts thereof. Similarly, references to intermediates are meant to embrace their salts where the context so permits.
The present disclosure is intended to include all isotopes of atoms occurring in the present compounds. Isotopes include those atoms having the same atomic number but different mass numbers. By way of general example and without limitation, isotopes of hydrogen include deuterium and tritium. Isotopes of carbon include 13C and 14C. Isotopically-labeled compounds of the invention can generally be prepared by conventional techniques known to those skilled in the art or by processes analogous to those described herein, using an appropriate isotopically-labeled reagent in place of the non-labeled reagent otherwise employed. Such compounds may have a variety of potential uses, for example as standards and reagents in determining biological activity. In the case of stable isotopes, such compounds may have the potential to favorably modify biological, pharmacological, or pharmacokinetic properties.
The compounds of the present disclosure can exist as pharmaceutically acceptable salts. The term “pharmaceutically acceptable salt,” as used herein, represents salts or zwitterionic forms of the compounds of the present disclosure which are water or oil-soluble or dispersible, which are, within the scope of sound medical judgment, suitable for use in contact with the tissues of patients without excessive toxicity, irritation, allergic response, or other problem or complication commensurate with a reasonable benefit/risk ratio, and are effective for their intended use. The salts can be prepared during the final isolation and purification of the compounds or separately by reacting a suitable nitrogen atom with a suitable acid. Representative acid addition salts include acetate, adipate, alginate, citrate, aspartate, benzoate, benzenesulfonate, bisulfate, butyrate, camphorate, camphorsulfonate; digluconate, dihydrobromide, dihydrochloride, dihydroiodide, glycerophosphate, hemisulfate, heptanoate, hexanoate, formate, fumarate, hydrochloride, hydrobromide, hydroiodide, 2-hydroxyethanesulfonate, lactate, maleate, mesitylenesulfonate, methanesulfonate, naphthalenesulfonate, nicotinate, 2-naphthalenesulfonate, oxalate, palmoate, pectinate, persulfate, 3-phenylpropionate, picrate, pivalate, propionate, succinate, tartrate, trichloroacetate, trifluoroacetate, phosphate, glutamate, bicarbonate, para-toluenesulfonate, and undecanoate. Examples of acids which can be employed to form pharmaceutically acceptable addition salts include inorganic acids such as hydrochloric, hydrobromic, sulfuric, and phosphoric, and organic acids such as oxalic, maleic, succinic, and citric.
Basic addition salts can be prepared during the final isolation and purification of the compounds by reacting a carboxy group with a suitable base such as the hydroxide, carbonate, or bicarbonate of a metal cation or with ammonia or an organic primary, secondary, or tertiary amine. The cations of pharmaceutically acceptable salts include lithium, sodium, potassium, calcium, magnesium, and aluminum, as well as nontoxic quaternary amine cations such as ammonium, tetramethylammonium, tetraethylammonium, methylamine, dimethylamine, trimethylamine, triethylamine, diethylamine, ethylamine, tributylamine, pyridine, N,N-dimethylaniline, N-methylpiperidine, N-methylmorpholine, dicyclohexylamine, procaine, dibenzylamine, N,N-dibenzylphenethylamine, and N,N′-dibenzylethylenediamine. Other representative organic amines useful for the formation of base addition salts include ethylenediamine, ethanolamine, diethanolamine, piperidine, and piperazine.
When it is possible that, for use in therapy, therapeutically effective amounts of a compound of formula (I), as well as pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, may be administered as the raw chemical, it is possible to present the active ingredient as a pharmaceutical composition. Accordingly, the disclosure further provides pharmaceutical compositions, which include therapeutically effective amounts of compounds of formula (I) or pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, and one or more pharmaceutically acceptable carriers, diluents, or excipients. The term “therapeutically effective amount,” as used herein, refers to the total amount of each active component that is sufficient to show a meaningful patient benefit, e.g., a reduction in viral load. When applied to an individual active ingredient, administered alone, the term refers to that ingredient alone. When applied to a combination, the term refers to combined amounts of the active ingredients that result in the therapeutic effect, whether administered in combination, serially, or simultaneously. The compounds of formula (I) and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, are as described above. The carrier(s), diluent(s), or excipient(s) must be acceptable in the sense of being compatible with the other ingredients of the formulation and not deleterious to the recipient thereof. In accordance with another aspect of the present disclosure there is also provided a process for the preparation of a pharmaceutical formulation including admixing a compound of formula (I), or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, with one or more pharmaceutically acceptable carriers, diluents, or excipients. The term “pharmaceutically acceptable,” as used herein, refers to those compounds, materials, compositions, and/or dosage forms which are, within the scope of sound medical judgment, suitable for use in contact with the tissues of patients without excessive toxicity, irritation, allergic response, or other problem or complication commensurate with a reasonable benefit/risk ratio, and are effective for their intended use.
Pharmaceutical formulations may be presented in unit dose forms containing a predetermined amount of active ingredient per unit dose. Dosage levels of between about 0.01 and about 250 milligram per kilogram (“mg/kg”) body weight per day, preferably between about 0.05 and about 100 mg/kg body weight per day of the compounds of the present disclosure are typical in a monotherapy for the prevention and treatment of HCV mediated disease. Typically, the pharmaceutical compositions of this disclosure will be administered from about 1 to about 5 times per day or alternatively, as a continuous infusion. Such administration can be used as a chronic or acute therapy. The amount of active ingredient that may be combined with the carrier materials to produce a single dosage form will vary depending on the condition being treated, the severity of the condition, the time of administration, the route of administration, the rate of excretion of the compound employed, the duration of treatment, and the age, gender, weight, and condition of the patient. Preferred unit dosage formulations are those containing a daily dose or sub-dose, as herein above recited, or an appropriate fraction thereof, of an active ingredient. Treatment may be initiated with small dosages substantially less than the optimum dose of the compound. Thereafter, the dosage is increased by small increments until the optimum effect under the circumstances is reached. In general, the compound is most desirably administered at a concentration level that will generally afford antivirally effective results without causing any harmful or deleterious side effects.
When the compositions of this disclosure comprise a combination of a compound of the present disclosure and one or more additional therapeutic or prophylactic agent, both the compound and the additional agent are usually present at dosage levels of between about 10 to 150%, and more preferably between about 10 and 80% of the dosage normally administered in a monotherapy regimen.
Pharmaceutical formulations may be adapted for administration by any appropriate route, for example by the oral (including buccal or sublingual), rectal, nasal, topical (including buccal, sublingual, or transdermal), vaginal, or parenteral (including subcutaneous, intracutaneous, intramuscular, intra-articular, intrasynovial, intrasternal, intrathecal, intralesional, intravenous, or intradermal injections or infusions) route. Such formulations may be prepared by any method known in the art of pharmacy, for example by bringing into association the active ingredient with the carrier(s) or excipient(s). Oral administration or administration by injection are preferred.
Pharmaceutical formulations adapted for oral administration may be presented as discrete units such as capsules or tablets; powders or granules; solutions or suspensions in aqueous or non-aqueous liquids; edible foams or whips; or oil-in-water liquid emulsions or water-in-oil emulsions.
For instance, for oral administration in the form of a tablet or capsule, the active drug component can be combined with an oral, non-toxic pharmaceutically acceptable inert carrier such as ethanol, glycerol, water, and the like. Powders are prepared by comminuting the compound to a suitable fine size and mixing with a similarly comminuted pharmaceutical carrier such as an edible carbohydrate, as, for example, starch or mannitol. Flavoring, preservative, dispersing, and coloring agent can also be present.
Capsules are made by preparing a powder mixture, as described above, and filling formed gelatin sheaths. Glidants and lubricants such as colloidal silica, talc, magnesium stearate, calcium stearate, or solid polyethylene glycol can be added to the powder mixture before the filling operation. A disintegrating or solubilizing agent such as agar-agar, calcium carbonate, or sodium carbonate can also be added to improve the availability of the medicament when the capsule is ingested.
Moreover, when desired or necessary, suitable binders, lubricants, disintegrating agents, and coloring agents can also be incorporated into the mixture. Suitable binders include starch, gelatin, natural sugars such as glucose or beta-lactose, corn sweeteners, natural and synthetic gums such as acacia, tragacanth or sodium alginate, carboxymethylcellulose, polyethylene glycol, and the like. Lubricants used in these dosage forms include sodium oleate, sodium chloride, and the like. Disintegrators include, without limitation, starch, methyl cellulose, agar, betonite, xanthan gum, and the like. Tablets are formulated, for example, by preparing a powder mixture, granulating or slugging, adding a lubricant and disintegrant, and pressing into tablets. A powder mixture is prepared by mixing the compound, suitable comminuted, with a diluent or base as described above, and optionally, with a binder such as carboxymethylcellulose, an aliginate, gelating, or polyvinyl pyrrolidone, a solution retardant such as paraffin, a resorption accelerator such as a quaternary salt and/or and absorption agent such as betonite, kaolin, or dicalcium phosphate. The powder mixture can be granulated by wetting with a binder such as syrup, starch paste, acadia mucilage, or solutions of cellulosic or polymeric materials and forcing through a screen. As an alternative to granulating, the powder mixture can be run through the tablet machine and the result is imperfectly formed slugs broken into granules. The granules can be lubricated to prevent sticking to the tablet forming dies by means of the addition of stearic acid, a stearate salt, talc, or mineral oil. The lubricated mixture is then compressed into tablets. The compounds of the present disclosure can also be combined with a free flowing inert carrier and compressed into tablets directly without going through the granulating or slugging steps. A clear or opaque protective coating consisting of a sealing coat of shellac, a coating of sugar or polymeric material, and a polish coating of wax can be provided. Dyestuffs can be added to these coatings to distinguish different unit dosages.
Oral fluids such as solution, syrups, and elixirs can be prepared in dosage unit form so that a given quantity contains a predetermined amount of the compound. Syrups can be prepared by dissolving the compound in a suitably flavored aqueous solution, while elixirs are prepared through the use of a non-toxic vehicle. Solubilizers and emulsifiers such as ethoxylated isostearyl alcohols and polyoxyethylene sorbitol ethers, preservatives, flavor additive such as peppermint oil or natural sweeteners, or saccharin or other artificial sweeteners, and the like can also be added.
Where appropriate, dosage unit formulations for oral administration can be microencapsulated. The formulation can also be prepared to prolong or sustain the release as for example by coating or embedding particulate material in polymers, wax, or the like.
The compounds of formula (I), and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, can also be administered in the form of liposome delivery systems, such as small unilamellar vesicles, large unilamellar vesicles, and multilamellar vesicles. Liposomes can be formed from a variety of phospholipids, such as cholesterol, stearylamine, or phophatidylcholines.
The compounds of formula (I) and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof may also be delivered by the use of monoclonal antibodies as individual carriers to which the compound molecules are coupled. The compounds may also be coupled with soluble polymers as targetable drug carriers. Such polymers can include polyvinylpyrrolidone, pyran copolymer, polyhydroxypropylmethacrylamidephenol, polyhydroxyethylaspartamidephenol, or polyethyleneoxidepolylysine substituted with palmitoyl residues. Furthermore, the compounds may be coupled to a class of biodegradable polymers useful in achieving controlled release of a drug, for example, polylactic acid, polyepsilon caprolactone, polyhydroxy butyric acid, polyorthoesters, polyacetals, polydihydropyrans, polycyanoacrylates, and cross-linked or amphipathic block copolymers of hydrogels.
Pharmaceutical formulations adapted for transdermal administration may be presented as discrete patches intended to remain in intimate contact with the epidermis of the recipient for a prolonged period of time. For example, the active ingredient may be delivered from the patch by iontophoresis as generally described in Pharmaceutical Research 1986, 3(6), 318.
Pharmaceutical formulations adapted for topical administration may be formulated as ointments, creams, suspensions, lotions, powders, solutions, pastes, gels, sprays, aerosols, or oils.
Pharmaceutical formulations adapted for rectal administration may be presented as suppositories or as enemas.
Pharmaceutical formulations adapted for nasal administration wherein the carrier is a solid include a course powder having a particle size for example in the range 20 to 500 microns which is administered in the manner in which snuff is taken, i.e., by rapid inhalation through the nasal passage from a container of the powder held close up to the nose. Suitable formulations wherein the carrier is a liquid, for administration as a nasal spray or nasal drops, include aqueous or oil solutions of the active ingredient.
Pharmaceutical formulations adapted for administration by inhalation include fine particle dusts or mists, which may be generated by means of various types of metered, dose pressurized aerosols, nebulizers, or insufflators.
Pharmaceutical formulations adapted for vaginal administration may be presented as pessaries, tampons, creams, gels, pastes, foams, or spray formulations.
Pharmaceutical formulations adapted for parenteral administration include aqueous and non-aqueous sterile injection solutions which may contain anti-oxidants, buffers, bacteriostats, and soutes which render the formulation isotonic with the blood of the intended recipient; and aqueous and non-aqueous sterile suspensions which may include suspending agents and thickening agents. The formulations may be presented in unit-dose or multi-dose containers, for example sealed ampoules and vials, and may be stored in a freeze-dried (lyophilized) condition requiring only the addition of the sterile liquid carrier, for example water for injections, immediately prior to use. Extemporaneous injection solutions and suspensions may be prepared from sterile powders, granules, and tablets.
It should be understood that in addition to the ingredients particularly mentioned above, the formulations may include other agents conventional in the art having regard to the type of formulation in question, for example those suitable for oral administration may include flavoring agents.
The term “patient” includes both human and other mammals.
The term “treating” refers to: (i) preventing a disease, disorder or condition from occurring in a patient that may be predisposed to the disease, disorder, and/or condition but has not yet been diagnosed as having it; (ii) inhibiting the disease, disorder, or condition, i.e., arresting its development; and (iii) relieving the disease, disorder, or condition, i.e., causing regression of the disease, disorder, and/or condition.
The compounds of the present disclosure can also be administered with a cyclosporin, for example, cyclosporin A. Cyclosporin A has been shown to be active against HCV in clinical trials (Hepatology 2003, 38, 1282; Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 2004, 313, 42; J. Gastroenterol. 2003, 38, 567).
Table 1 below lists some illustrative examples of compounds that can be administered with the compounds of this disclosure. The compounds of the disclosure can be administered with other anti-HCV active compounds in combination therapy, either jointly or separately, or by combining the compounds into a composition.
TABLE 1PhysiologicalType of Inhibitor orBrand NameClassTargetSource CompanyNIM811CyclophilinNovartisInhibitorZadaxinImmuno-modulatorScicloneSuvusMethylene blueBioenvisionActilonTLR9 agonistColey(CPG10101)Batabulin (T67)Anticancerβ-tubulin inhibitorTularik Inc., SouthSan Francisco, CAISIS 14803AntiviralantisenseISISPharmaceuticalsInc, Carlsbad,CA/ElanPhamaceuticalsInc., New York,NYSummetrelAntiviralantiviralEndoPharmaceuticalsHoldings Inc.,Chadds Ford, PAGS-9132 (ACH-AntiviralHCV InhibitorAchillion/Gilead806)PyrazolopyrimidineAntiviralHCV InhibitorsArrowcompounds andTherapeutics Ltd.saltsFrom WO-200504728826 May 2005LevovirinAntiviralIMPDH inhibitorRibapharm Inc.,Costa Mesa, CAMerimepodibAntiviralIMPDH inhibitorVertex(VX-497)PharmaceuticalsInc., Cambridge,MAXTL-6865 (XTL-AntiviralmonoclonalXTL002)antibodyBiopharmaceuticalsLtd., Rehovot,IsrealTelaprevirAntiviralNS3 serine proteaseVertex(VX-950, LY-inhibitorPharmaceuticals570310)Inc., Cambridge,MA/Eli Lilly andCo. Inc.,Indianapolis, INHCV-796AntiviralNS5B ReplicaseWyeth/InhibitorViropharmaNM-283AntiviralNS5B ReplicaseIdenix/NovartisInhibitorGL-59728AntiviralNS5B ReplicaseGene Labs/InhibitorNovartisGL-60667AntiviralNS5B ReplicaseGene Labs/InhibitorNovartis2′C MeAAntiviralNS5B ReplicaseGileadInhibitorPSI 6130AntiviralNS5B ReplicaseRocheInhibitorR1626AntiviralNS5B ReplicaseRocheInhibitor2′C MethylAntiviralNS5B ReplicaseMerckadenosineInhibitorJTK-003AntiviralRdRp inhibitorJapan TobaccoInc., Tokyo, JapanLevovirinAntiviralribavirinICNPharmaceuticals,Costa Mesa, CARibavirinAntiviralribavirinSchering-PloughCorporation,Kenilworth, NJViramidineAntiviralRibavirin ProdrugRibapharm Inc.,Costa Mesa, CAHeptazymeAntiviralribozymeRibozymePharmaceuticalsInc., Boulder, COBILN-2061Antiviralserine proteaseBoehringerinhibitorIngelheim PharmaKG, Ingelheim,GermanySCH 503034Antiviralserine proteaseSchering PloughinhibitorZadazimImmune modulatorImmune modulatorSciClonePharmaceuticalsInc., San Mateo,CACepleneImmunomodulatorimmune modulatorMaximPharmaceuticalsInc., San Diego,CACellCeptImmunosuppressantHCV IgG immuno-F. Hoffmann-LasuppressantRoche LTD, Basel,SwitzerlandCivacirImmunosuppressantHCV IgG immuno-NabisuppressantBiopharmaceuticalsInc., Boca Raton,FLAlbuferon-αInterferonalbumin IFN-α2bHuman GenomeSciences Inc.,Rockville, MDInfergen AInterferonIFNInterMunealfacon-1PharmaceuticalsInc., Brisbane, CAOmega IFNInterferonIFN-ωIntarciaTherapeuticsIFN-β andInterferonIFN-β and EMZ701TransitionEMZ701Therapeutics Inc.,Ontario, CanadaRebifInterferonIFN-β1aSerono, Geneva,SwitzerlandRoferon AInterferonIFN-α2aF. Hoffmann-LaRoche LTD, Basel,SwitzerlandIntron AInterferonIFN-α2bSchering-PloughCorporation,Kenilworth, NJIntron A andInterferonIFN-α2b/α1-RegeneRxZadaxinthymosinBiopharma. Inc.,Bethesda, MD/SciClonePharmaceuticalsInc, San Mateo,CARebetronInterferonIFN-α2b/ribavirinSchering-PloughCorporation,Kenilworth, NJActimmuneInterferonINF-γInterMune Inc.,Brisbane, CAInterferon-βInterferonInterferon-β-1aSeronoMultiferonInterferonLong lasting IFNViragen/ValentisWellferonInterferonLympho-blastoidGlaxoSmithKlineIFN-αn1plc, Uxbridge, UKOmniferonInterferonnatural IFN-αViragen Inc.,Plantation, FLPegasysInterferonPEGylated IFN-α2aF. Hoffmann-LaRoche LTD, Basel,SwitzerlandPegasys andInterferonPEGylated IFN-MaximCepleneα2a/Pharmaceuticalsimmune modulatorInc., San Diego,CAPegasys andInterferonPEGylated IFN-F. Hoffmann-LaRibavirinα2a/ribavirinRoche LTD, Basel,SwitzerlandPEG-IntronInterferonPEGylated IFN-α2bSchering-PloughCorporation,Kenilworth, NJPEG-Intron/InterferonPEGylated IFN-Schering-PloughRibavirinα2b/ribavirinCorporation,Kenilworth, NJIP-501Liver protectionantifibroticIndevusPharmaceuticalsInc., Lexington,MAIDN-6556Liver protectioncaspase inhibitorIdunPharmaceuticalsInc., San Diego,CAITMN-191 (R-Antiviralserine proteaseInterMune7227)inhibitorPharmaceuticalsInc., Brisbane, CAGL-59728AntiviralNS5B ReplicaseGenelabsInhibitorANA-971AntiviralTLR-7 agonistAnadysBoceprevirAntiviralserine proteaseSchering PloughinhibitorTMS-435Antiviralserine proteaseTibotec BVBA,inhibitorMechelen,BelgiumBI-201335Antiviralserine proteaseBoehringerinhibitorIngelheim PharmaKG, Ingelheim,GermanyMK-7009Antiviralserine proteaseMerckinhibitorPF-00868554Antiviralreplicase inhibitorPfizerANA598AntiviralNon-NucleosideAnadysNS5B PolymerasePharmaceuticals,InhibitorInc., San Diego,CA, USAIDX375AntiviralNon-NucleosideIdenixReplicase InhibitorPharmaceuticals,Cambridge, MA,USABILB 1941AntiviralNS5B PolymeraseBoehringerInhibitorIngelheim CanadaLtd R&D, Laval,QC, CanadaPSI-7851AntiviralNucleosidePharmasset,PolymerasePrinceton, NJ,inhibitorUSAVCH-759AntiviralNS5B PolymeraseViroChem PharmaInhibitorVCH-916AntiviralNS5B PolymeraseViroChem PharmaInhibitorGS-9190AntiviralNS5B PolymeraseGileadInhibitorPeg-interferonAntiviralInterferonZymoGenetics/Bristol-lamdaMyers Squibb
The compounds of the present disclosure may also be used as laboratory reagents. Compounds may be instrumental in providing research tools for designing of viral replication assays, validation of animal assay systems and structural biology studies to further enhance knowledge of the HCV disease mechanisms. Further, the compounds of the present disclosure are useful in establishing or determining the binding site of other antiviral compounds, for example, by competitive inhibition.
The compounds of this disclosure may also be used to treat or prevent viral contamination of materials and therefore reduce the risk of viral infection of to laboratory or medical personnel or patients who come in contact with such materials, e.g., blood, tissue, surgical instruments and garments, laboratory instruments and garments, and blood collection or transfusion apparatuses and materials.
This disclosure is intended to encompass compounds having formula (I) when prepared by synthetic processes or by metabolic processes including those occurring in the human or animal body (in vivo) or processes occurring in vitro.
The abbreviations used in the present application, including particularly in the illustrative schemes and examples which follow, are well-known to those skilled in the art. Some of the abbreviations used are as follows: min for minutes; TFA for trifluoroacetic acid; DMAP for N,N-dimethylaminopyridine; Boc or BOC for tert-butoxycarbonyl; EtOAc for ethyl acetate; DMF for N,N-dimethylformamide; DIEA for diisopropylethylamine; MeOH for methanol; HATU for O-(7-azabenzotriazol-1-yl)-N,N,N′,N′-tetramethyluronium hexafluorophosphate; Ph for phenyl; h for hours; THF for tetrahydrofuran; SEM for 2-trimethylsilylethoxymethoxy; Cbz for carbonylbenzyloxy; dppf for diphenylphosphinoferrocene; EtOH for ethanol; RT for room temperature or retention time (context will dictate); and Rt for retention time.
The compounds and processes of the present disclosure will be better understood in connection with the following synthetic schemes which illustrate the methods by which the compounds of the present disclosure may be prepared. Starting materials can be obtained from commercial sources or prepared by well-established literature methods known to those of ordinary skill in the art. It will be readily apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art that the compounds defined above can be synthesized by substitution of the appropriate reactants and agents in the syntheses shown below. It will also be readily apparent to one skilled in the art that the selective protection and deprotection steps, as well as the order of the steps themselves, can be carried out in varying order, depending on the nature of the variables to successfully complete the syntheses below. The variables are as defined above unless otherwise noted below.